The Way Forward is the Way Back
by Modern Moonlight
Summary: Jareth has died or has he? Sarah must do what she can to fight for her life and the life of many others as the world seems to pin itself against her. ACTION ROMANCE FIRE EXPLOSIONS ACTION MORE ACTION ADVENTURE FRIENDSHIP TWISTS BLOOD AND UNICORNS
1. Chapter 1

I would play the piano often. I was actually really good at it or so people said. I really didnt know how to read music but sometimes once you're with something for so long you become almost one with it. Like dancing or painting or even just a person... Emotion played the piano instead of notes. Of course as a royal I have other duties but Jareth would make sure I had time for it. It was a nice way to keep me out of his hair when I was stressed I suppose.

At least he used to...

The last day I played the piano was a really lazy day. Days like this were very infrequent so I took advantage of it and slept in. Waking up that was a bit lonely seeing as how Jareth was off at some meeting for the next two day. I chose to stay home and do any possible kidnapping of wished away children. I had an apple for breakfast and helped a goblin get a cauldron off of his head. Then I went to my room where I do all my art and reading and piano playing. I sudden mood hit me. Not negative or positive. It can only be described as receiving power or just being granted a new responsibility. At the time it hardly affected me. Why should it? So I sat down and looked out at the labyrinth. The sun coming over the hill bright and clear was lovely inspiration.

A few minutes later Lydia, my maid, walked in and stood next to me. I grinned at her still playing. She stuttered the first couple words, "Y-Your h-highness, It has been reported...". "Yes well what is it? You alright?". "Please forgive" Lydia was now almost crying, "His highness has fallen". I turned from her in thought letting the meaning hit me.

Perhaps you heard of Kubler-Ross' five stages of grief? I went through almost all of them immediately. My train of thought is still vivid. First denial. It wasn't possible for him to be dead I had just saw him. I could feel his energy in this world an hour ago. Second anger. How could he leave me? Why should this have to happen to me? Third Bargaining. I wanted, and still would, give everything to have him back. Fourth depression. I was pulled to the lowest I've ever been sick with grief and aching for revenge or death. Last stage is acceptance. And as far as everyone around me is concerned I've made it to that stage in that moment.

That's not true my grief will never die.

When I awoke from my thought about ten seconds later I looked towards Lydia a few tears running down my face and I put on the best smile I could. "It's alright Lydia I understand. Would you please begin funeral preparations for me?". I turned back towards the window the sun was now covered in dark rainy clouds. The labyrinth was overgrown, parts of it dying. At that moment it hit me that I had inherited the labyrinth, the kingdom, all that responsibility was mine now. I had involuntarily done that to the labyrinth within seconds. It was the worst way to have your heart on your sleeve. Constantly playing the piano in a way but with a giant maze.

Later I learned that this "meeting" was something more. It was a trap or so I believe. He as traveling through a place that can only really be described as purgatory. A place between here and earth and death and whatever other mysteries surround us. While he was doing so a spell was created (or as they like to say an unexplainable accident occurred) and he was gone. No body, no spirit that I could feel. Gone.

So now that the ruler of the Labyrinth was gone and his heir an untrained mortal born woman who has never experienced war it took no time for violence to erupt. Family being split, mass assassinations, unnecessary death of civilians, backstabbing. I'm doing my best.

Which is why I'm lying here a year from his death, arrow embedded in my abdomen. The moment the arrow hit me I felt him. As if he were alive again. I heard his voice echo in my mind like it did when he was still alive. "Find me. I will save you. I swear it"


	2. Chapter 2

The battlefield was sprinkled with corpses. The smell of blood and death would've been enough to make me nauseous if it wasn't for the constant adrenalin rush. I laid in the mud for a moment contemplating as to whether I had really heard Jareth's voice or not. There was not a shred of his energy that I could feel in the Underground. That didn't matter the arrow in my stomach was enough to convince me that I couldn't do this alone anymore. I didn't know enough of what I was doing and if I lived through this all the trying in the world would not have been enough to save the Labyrinth.

"Your Highness"

I looked to see Andrassy. Jareth elected him general and he's been loyal ever since. He pulled me up by my arms and lifted me too cover behind a wood wall. Others stood with us waiting for the next group of arrows to cascade down on us. I propped myself standing up against the wall examining me wound.

"Not as easy to dodge as you may think eh, Your Highness?" said one of the other.

I smiled through the pain, "It was entirely intentional. Can't win everything right?"

"Sundown is almost upon us" Andrassy warned as the arrow crashed down on the small forts roof.

I broke the fletching off the arrow in my stomach, "What do you think?" the blood now making its way down my leg, "Pull out or push through?"

"If I were you Your Highness neither. Conjure a crystal and dissolve the arrowhead"

"I have hardly any magic as it is. It really isn't deep" I took firm grasp of the arrow's shaft and pulled away from myself.

I believe pulling it out was much more painful than when it went in. It was enough to make me fall to the ground.

"Your Highness" Andrassy said reaching for me.

I summoned a crystal containing all the energy I had left and handed it to him, "You should be commanding you are not a medic"

"Yes Your Highness" he said running off.

I sat myself up again and leaned against the wall. I pushed my muddy hair out of my face and grabbed a rag from off the floor to repair my wound the best I could. There was no way to stop the bleeding completely. My best bet was to wait there. This battle was rather small and the way things were looking victory would be ours soon. I was almost embarrassed to have such a severe wound at such a minor battle. My vision blurred and there was no fighting that could stop me from losing consciousness.

The warmth of the sun was the nicest wake up call I had in a long time. I looked to see that I was seated in a nicely decorated room yet it was unfamiliar to me. My clothes were completely different. Before I pasted out I was equip with amour, a sword, and a bow. Now I was dressed in a blood-red victorian gown. I leapt out of my seat and looked out the window. I could see that I was far above the trees and the view was an unfamiliar courtyard. I immediately felt my wound and grabbed my side. Then I became lightheaded.

"Damn" I muttered to myself and looked for the nearest weapon knowing that in this state my crystals wouldn't do me much good.

I found a pair scissors by the desk. I was already out of breath, my magic was also drawing from my own energy to try to heal me. The only conclusion I could draw was that I had been taken captive. I felt a weird wave of panic and a sick hit my stomach. I couldn't fail now. I went for the door but as I was about to open it some from the other side did for me.

"Oh Sarah" it was Daivat, "I didn't think you'd be awake already"

Daivat was strong intolerant ruler. Neither Jareth nor I ever saw eye to eye with Daivat's politics. And I must admit since Jareth was gone I truly wasn't as brave anymore. If becoming a royal didn't give me plenty of time to practice acting I would've gasped as he towered over me. He was dark haired, broad, and obviously much taller than me. His aura carried black as did his eyes. According to rumor he was the first to make a move at my kingdom.

"Daivat. I would tell you what a pleasure it is to see you again but I'm not one to lie" I said gripping the scissors I held tightly behind me.

He chuckled a bit and went to go sit in the chair I woke in, "What a sharp tongue you have. Be civil will you and take a seat"

"I'd rather leave" I said not moving.

"In case you're slow I have kidnapped you and you and I know very well that you are in no state to escape from me. So take a seat please"

I took a seat across from him.

"What is it you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Only for you to grant me your kingdom"

"Alive I will not. Do you plan to assassinate me then?"

"On the contrary my dear that is a lot of paperwork" he sighed, "I was thinking more along the lines of marriage"

"No" I answered simply.

"Think of all the lives you could save Sarah" he taunted, "Is your marital happiness more important than thousands of lives?"

"You would be an unfit ruler of my kingdom, and an unfit husband just as you are to your own kingdom"

"Ouch Sarah you wound me so" he said grabbing the teapot off the table and pouring me a cup.

"Daivat you might have kidnapped me but to keep me any longer than I wish now is high treason for you have not gone to court and declared war on me. I will be making my leave now" I said getting up and being careful to conceal the scissors.

"Sarah don't be like this now" he smirked.

I reached for the doorknob but he had magically appearing behind me. I took firm hold of my shoulder, spun me around and shoved my back up against the door. I coughed from having the wind knocked out of me. He took me by the upper arms and lifted me to his eye level and pinning me up against the door.

"No one knows you're here Sarah"

That is exactly what I wanted to hear because that means I could lunge forward and shove the pair of scissors into his abdomen and that's exactly what I did. He cried out and dropped me and I used what little magic i have to fade through the door and sprint down the hallway. I thought about what my next best possible move was. I didn't have enough magic to keep this up and I haven't the slightest clue when it comes to the lay out of this castle. My body began to ache terribly. I looked back to see no one behind me and almost screamed when I was pulled to the side.

"It's me" Mila was Daivat's maid and friend of Lydia, "Take this" she said passing me a palm full of light.

Just enough magic to get home.

"Thank you" I said.

Within a blink I was laying on the floor of the throne room.

"Sarah!" Lydia said lifting me to my feet, "Where have you been? They've just held a meeting over your disappearance"

"I was captured during battle luckily it was only for a very short period of time" I explained, "Mila was actually the reason I'm not still there"

"Sarah" I looked to the window to see an unnaturally tall slender pale woman with pointed ears that protruded out of her white hair.

It was so unexpected and unusual I was lost for words.

"This is Elenora" Lydia announced, "She said you would return. I will make my leave now"

I now stand in front of her now. Who is this woman? All I want to do is sit and rest. If life wasn't going oddly enough it has most definitely picked up in the last few hours.


End file.
